Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack's story first began when he was a young boy and the demon Aku escaped from his imprisonment by the hands of Jack's father. Jack's mother went into hiding and sent Jack to train around the world, as was planned by his parents should Aku ever escape his prison and Jack's father fail to stop him. After years of training with some of the greatest warriors of the time, Jack returned to the temple his mother was hiding in and was given the sword his father used to defeat Aku with and his signature kimono. Jack travelled to the castle of Aku to confront the demon and free his homecountry, but before he could stirke the final blow, Aku opened a portal into the future and tossed Jack into it. When Jack finally escaped the portal, he found himself in a dystopian future. After Jack escaped being crushed, he met three alien teens who called him "Jack." He asked them where he was and what was going on around him, and learned that Aku had conquered the world and spread his influence across the universe, enslaving many planets while using Earth as his base of operations. Jack would travel the future world, trying to help those in need while searching for a way to return to the past so he could kill Aku before he ever could ever conquer the world, though this proved difficult as every time he was in arms reach of a portal back to the past something would prevent him from going back. Aku eventually destroyed all the time portals, one of which Jack was just jumping through. To make matters worse, Jack lost his magical sword after a confrontation with the demon. This caused Jack to become depresed and frustrated at his failures. Jack would wander the world for 50 year, never aging as a side effect of being thrown into the future. He was eventually confronted by a cult named the 'Daughters of Aku' (who were literally Aku's human offspring), and slaughtered them all, except for the leader, Ashi. While the two started off as enemies, after Jack showed her the truth about the world Aku created the two began to grow closer to each other, to the point they fell in love. Ashi would continue to aid Jack, even helping him retrieve his sword and get him back into the past thanks to unlocking Aku's powers. Jack was finally able to slay Aku before he could ever conquer the world, though this cause Ashi to dissapear. Though saddened by Ashi's loss Jack once again felt hope for the future. Battle vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (by Alockwood1) (The ^ will be used to start and end Sir Daniel Fortesque’s speeches, as I don’t know how to type “Mumbling”, and I don’t want to “Translate” it.) All that could be heard was a single set of footsteps as the white robed samurai walked along the road. The sound of his sandals hitting the stone pavement was all the man could hear, except for a subtle growling sound, which he quickly located the source of; his stomach. He frowned slightly, tightened his robe, and continued walking. It had been almost a day since he’d had something to eat, and thus far, he hadn’t found anything else. “Surely this road has to lead somewhere.” At this, a dark figure, with giant flaming eyebrows, named Aku, was watching from a magical portal, while sitting in his throne room. Aku began to laugh. “Oh the road does lead somewhere. It leads to your doom! There’s nowhere I can’t see you from, except for that strange forest that turns my drones’ images into static, and there’s nowhere that you can hide! Samurai Jack, I’ll see you perish! Muwahahaha!” A while later, Jack came to a fork in the road, and picked up a stick. He pointed it one way, and then the other. He tossed the stick into the air, all while Aku watched from the security of his distant throne. “I know how this trick goes,” the Master of Darkness said. “Of course, I know how to use it to my advantage as well.” The stick landed, pointed down a lonely dirt road. Aku grinned, and used his magic to make the stick point in the other direction, a well-made stone road. Jack looked around, trying to locate Aku. “I know you are watching,” the samurai said. “I also know of your tricks. You’ve done this one to me already. You’ve pointed the stick down a path that would lead me into a trap. I’ll take the dirt path, for that must be the safe one.” Jack then began walking down the dirt road. “Foolish Samurai,” Aku said, as he watched. “I knew you knew that trick, so I pointed the stick down the safe path. Now you go to your Doom! Muwahahaha!” A few more hours later, it was dark, and Jack was wondering if he’d be able to locate something to eat when he heard a sound. The sound caused him to run, his hand on the hilt of his sword, and he soon came across the source of the sound; it was an army of skeletons attacking a village. The villagers were holding their own, but they’d soon need help. Jack drew his sword, and rushed the army. The creatures were easy to defeat; nothing could beat the power of Righteousness. Soon, the creatures were little more than dust, or in retreat. “Thank you for saving us, good sir,” the leader of the villagers said. “If there’s anything we can do, let us know.” “Well,” Jack started to speak, when his stomach grumbled, yet again. The village leader laughed. “You must have worked up an appetite fighting all of those skeletons. Please, dine at my place; we don’t have much, but there’s enough to share with a guest.” A while later, after he had eaten his fill, the samurai was still plagued with a question about what had happened. “Why were those skeletons attacking your people?” The village leader frowned. “My village used to be a happy one; children laughing, farmers growing crops, and merchants selling goods. But now, we are faced with these creatures every night; my people cannot sleep easy, until the necromancer controlling the creatures has been vanquished. At first, we had pinned our hopes on our town Hero, Sir Daniel Fortesque, but given that it’s been a week, we don’t hold out much hope for him.” “Tell me more about this Fortesque; do you know if he’s still alive?” Jack asked. “Sir Daniel Fortesque is long dead,” the village leader said. “However, whenever evil threatens our village, he comes back to life, and fights to protect us.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “How is that possible?” “Several times in our village’s history, necromancers and the like, have raised the dead in an attempt to conquer the world, but they have also risen Sir Daniel Fortesque, Knight of Gallowmere, who swore an oath to protect Gallowmere, no matter what,” the village leader said. “Every time evil threatens us, they make the mistake of resurrecting the good knight, who is able to resist their control, and he is able to fight them for us.” “If it has indeed been a week, it’s possible that Sir Daniel wasn’t resurrected, or worse,” said Jack. “Yes, the thought has crossed our minds, but we dare not check to confirm it,” said the village leader. “We cannot spare anyone.” Jack stood up. “I will go and check it out. If nothing else, I shall see to it that your village is plagued no longer.” “You will? Oh thank you, brave warrior. If there’s anything you need, let us know.” “I could use some good spears, as well as a bow and a quiver full of arrows.” “Yes, we can supply those.” “Good.” After receiving his weapons, Jack set off to the cemetery. Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer was receiving information about the attack upon his forces. “So, you say that a figure wearing white robes, and wielding a mystical sword, attacked, and destroyed, a large number of our forces. Mmm, I’ve heard of him.” “What do you want us to do?” his minion asked. “Attack him of course.” “But, he destroyed a good deal of us.” “Then I’ll summon everyone buried here! Do I have to think of everything myself?” The sorcerer laughed as he grabbed his mystical staff, and thrust it deep into the ground, and channeled his energy through it. Soon, the dead were coming out of their graves. This energy soon entered a tomb that contained a set of bones that lay on top of a stone plinth, and flowed into the remains of the person, animating them. However, unlike the others being reanimated, this skeleton, which only had one newly regenerated eye, wasn’t being controlled by the sorcerer. ^What’s going on?^ the creature mumbled, as it got off the stone. ^What foul thing resurrected me this time?^ “Ah, I’ve been waiting for you to get up, or rather, should I say, we, have been waiting for you to get up,” said a familiar voice. ^Al-Zalam? Weren’t you free to leave my skull after we defeated Zarok?^ “That I was Daniel,” the genie said. “I even spent some time traveling, and I have to tell you, things have gone from good, to bad, to even worse. There’s an evil being out there, making the people suffer, and they need your help. So, I came back here to do what I can, but alas, I could not raise you, as I don’t have the right spells to do so.” ^Then, why am I awake now?^ “Because someone is resurrecting the dead in the cemetery,” said Al-Zalam. “We must defeat him, or else the people will be most unhappy. Get your weapons; we have evil to vanquish!” Daniel noticed his weapons just beside the hallway. ^So, I take it I don’t need to visit the Heroes to get my weapons.^ “I had a chat with them as this whole thing started,” said Al-Zalam. “They were very understanding.” ^Good.^ Daniel grabbed his weapons. ^Now to save the people!^ The heroic skeleton then made his way out of the tomb. He then saw other skeletons coming out of their graves, all armed, and heading in a certain direction. “Oh no!” Al-Zalam exclaimed. “They’re going on the offensive! We must stop them!” ^By We you mean Me,^ Daniel mumbled. “I can help you out with certain things,” said Al-Zalam. “But, let’s get to work at helping the people, and put these dead people back in the ground. Charge!” Daniel drew his sword, and charged at the group of dead men, who were so surprised at the sight of one of their own attacking, that most didn’t even ready their weapons before the knight slew them. Daniel watched the bones crumble into dust, glad he’d been able to put them to rest. He then checked on his weapons – a Gold Shield paired with a Magic Sword, a Crossbow his friend Tim once used, and an Axe that returned when thrown. He nodded at this – these weapons would do the job for most of his foes. He then went back on the offensive. A while later, Jack ended up at the cemetery, where he located a large army of the creatures. “Looks like I’ve arrived just in time.” He then started attacking the creatures. His sword slashed through them with ease, the spears could take out three, or four, at once, and his bow was very accurate, and the arrows were well made, easily piercing the skulls of the creatures. Eventually, Jack came to a clearing, where he stopped to take a breath. The creatures were easy to beat, but there was so many of them. Then, he noticed another one coming over the hill. “Time to put you to rest,” he said, as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver, set the notch in the string on the bow, and got ready to release it. At the top of the hill, Daniel looked down to see a man in a set of white robes. “Ah, this must be a man the village has sent to help us,” said Al-Zalam. “Together, you can defeat the necromancer.” ^I don’t think he thinks I’m a friend.^ Daniel pointed at the man, who had a bow with an arrow pointed at him. The man loosed the arrow. “Duck!” Al-Zalam shouted. Daniel bent himself backwards, the arrow missing him, and getting stuck in a tree, but it was at that moment that his head fell off, rolling down the other side of the hill. ^This is a royal pain!^ Daniel grumbled loudly, as his headless body chased after him. ^Over here dummy!^ Jack ran up the hill, and saw the strange skeleton, as it chased after its head. He started to run down the hill, when he heard another sound. Turning, he saw that more skeletons had shown up upon the hill. He notched another arrow, and loosed it. The creature that was hit by it crumbled into dust. “Daniel quick!” Al-Zalam shouted inside the skull. “Tell your body to use the crossbow to save that man!” Daniel rolled his eye in annoyance, as his body pulled out the crossbow. The body fired several bolts in the man’s direction. The man noticed this, ducked, and several of the attacking skeletons received bolts to their skulls, crumbling into dust. “Yes!” Al-Zalam cheered. “Maybe now he’ll realize that you are an ally.” Jack quickly dispatched his remaining foes, and turned to look at Daniel, who finally managed to grab his head, and place it upon his shoulders. “I know not why you’d attack your own kind, but I do not fall for such trickery that easily.” He grabbed a spear and threw it. Luckily for Daniel, the undead knight moved just enough to avoid injury, the spear passing through his ribcage, and pinning him to the ground. “Wow!” Al-Zalam exclaimed. “Good thing you’re already dead, or else you would be. But this is bad, for now we are left to his mercy. I just hope he’s a nice guy and not one of those really vindictive types.” Jack placed his hands upon his sword, only to hear another sound that caused him to turn his head. Still more skeletons had shown up. Drawing his blade, he got ready to face them. “We must help him!” Al-Zalam shouted. “Use the Axe!” Daniel drew his Axe and threw it. The enchanted weapon whizzed through the air, demolishing several of the enemy skeletons, before coming back at him. ^Uh oh!^ was all Daniel had time to say, before the axe went through his ribs. Thankfully, the only thing that broke was the spear that had been pinning him to the ground. However, the axe was now lodged in a tree. Jack glanced at the strange skeleton, which was now free. “I’ll deal with you in a moment.” He then looked at the other skeletons. “Just as soon as I deal with these ones.” Within the space of a few seconds, the creatures were nothing but dust. He looked back at the creature, and began running towards it, his face one of grim determination. “Oh no,” said Al Zalam. “Get ready! I think he means to fight for keeps this time!” Daniel picked up his sword and shield, just in time to block the first of several blows that the man tried to lay upon him. Thankfully, the shield managed to resist the blows. He pushed the man off of him, and started swinging his own sword; if he could but disarm his opponent, maybe he could get the man to realize that he meant no harm. Jack studied his foe’s movements. This creature, while dressed in some of the equipment of a knight, which were well trained fighters back in his time, fought like someone who had never been properly trained, relying on brute force and strength, instead of skill and cunning. Still, this creature was using its head, to a degree, unlike the others. He was also puzzled by the fact that it had attacked its own kind, as if it had been trying to save him. Also, the way the creature was fighting was as if it was trying to protect itself. Was it really trying to help him, or had those simply been accidents, and now was trying to hold out for help to show up? Jack then slashed with his sword, and split the creature’s shield. The creature looked at its empty arm, as if surprised. Jack swung his sword again, this time removing the creature’s own sword. The creature looked at his empty hand, and then right at Jack. Then, in a move that took Jack by surprise, the creature grabbed its left arm, pulled it out of its socket, and swung its arm, catching Jack in the fingers, causing him to drop his sword in pain, and even some shock. Jack looked at the creature, which seemed to be mildly pleased with itself, and grinned. Moving quickly, the samurai jumped up, and kicked the head off of the skeleton, causing the headless body to chase after it, just like earlier. While the creature chased after its head, Jack flexed his fingers; they stung a little, but were otherwise usable. He then picked his sword up, and walked over to the creature, just as it picked its head up, and placed his blade at the base of its neck. The creature stopped what it was doing, still holding onto its head. “You were mildly amusing, compared to most of those I’ve fought, but now it is over.” Jack pulled his sword back, for one last swing, when suddenly – “Stop! Do not harm him! He is Sir Daniel Fortesque! If you destroy him, the people will be in big trouble!” Jack stopped his swing, finding a strange brown one-eyed being, just in front of his face. “Who are you?” “I am Al-Zalam, mighty djinn, and friend to Sir Daniel Fortesque,” the being said. Jack blinked. “That is Sir Daniel Fortesque?” At this, the skeleton, which had managed to put its skull back on its shoulders, turned to face Jack, and gave an affirmative grunt. ^I’m Sir Daniel Fortesque, Knight of Gallowmere.^ “I was expecting someone a little more, um, life-like,” said Jack. Daniel rolled his eye. ^Well you be dead for a few centuries and see how much flesh is left on your body.^ “I’m beginning to understand what you’re saying,” said Jack. “Did the necromancer revive you?” ^Well, obviously,^ said Daniel. “Then, why aren’t you under his control?” Daniel shrugged his shoulders. ^I’ve never really thought about that sort of thing. All I know is, while Evil Powers may have summoned me, I, myself, am not evil, and I fight against those who resurrect me.^ “But, if you fight against those who resurrected you, won’t that end your existence?” Jack asked. ^Better that than see skeletons take over the land,^ said Daniel. The skeleton pointed. ^However, I fear that we’d best work on saving the village now!^ Jack looked in the direction that Daniel had pointed – an army of the undead had arrived. “You are correct. The village must be saved. Quickly, we must get to your sword, so that you can fight back!” The samurai began running. ^Wait for me!^ Daniel mumbled, as he dashed after his new ally. Soon, the skeleton knight picked up his sword, and axe, and crossbow. ^I’m a little low on bolts, and my shield is broken.^ Jack looked at his broken spear, and nearly empty quiver of arrows. “I too could use a few things.” “I’ll go talk to a gargoyle merchant,” said Al-Zalam. “I’ll get the supplies, and you fight the enemy.” The creature quickly floated away. “Is he always like that?” Jack asked. Daniel nodded his head. Then, the undead charged, and the two Heroes began swinging their swords, the creatures turning into dust with each blow. Eventually, Al-Zalam arrived with their supplies, and the two were able to battle more effectively, using the shield to protect them, using bow and crossbow to attack foes at a distance, axe and spear at closer range, and their swords for those who came real close. After a while, Daniel noticed that his ally was beginning to tire. It was like there was no end to the foe, and eventually, it could lead to the brave man’s death. There was only one thing he could think of. ^Sorcerer!^ Daniel mumbled as loud as he could. ^You are a coward, sending your minions after us like this! Come and face us like a man!^ For some reason, this caused the undead creatures to stop their assault. They backed up, leaving a space between them, and the two heroes. “Thank you,” said Jack. “If nothing else, this gives us some breathing room.” ^You’re welcome,^ Daniel mumbled. ^By the way, what’s your name?^ “They call me Jack.” ^Pleased to meet you, Jack.^ Daniel offered his hand to the samurai. “It’s not going to fall off if I shake it, right?” Jack asked. ^I should hope not.^ Jack carefully shook the skeleton’s hand, before regripping his sword, and looking out at the foe. The skeletons parted, and a man with a strange staff appeared from the group. “So, you are the foes troubling my army – a time-lost samurai who was tricked during his first battle, and a knight who only got the job because of his wildly exaggerated tales of bravery, and was then shot in the eye by the first arrow fired,” the sorcerer said. “Makes me wonder why my minions have yet to cut you down yet.” ^It isn’t from lack of trying,^ Daniel muttered. ^And while I may have been a very good storyteller, and maybe that’s why I got my knighthood, I take the oath I swore to protect the people very seriously. Maybe I’m scared, and maybe I’m not the best, but I fight to protect the people from those who would abuse them, and that makes me a Hero!^ Jack nodded at this. “I too may have also had a less than successful beginning, but I also fight for the people. No matter what it takes, I won’t allow the likes of you to harm the people!” The two Heroes charged, destroying the skeletons that tried to block them. However, the sorcerer laughed, and sent them flying back to the tree with a blast of energy from his staff. “We need to figure out how to beat him,” Jack said, catching his breath. Daniel looked at him, his own body feeling weak now. ^You any good at jumping?^ Jack grinned. “I know how to Jump Good.” ^Jump over me?^ Jack nodded. ^Good, then I have a plan.^ Moments later, the two rushed into the fray, taking on those who came before them. The sorcerer sent out an energy blast again, only for Daniel to use his shield to absorb the damage, which still drove him back. “Did you really expect that pitiful display to best me?” Daniel looked at the sorcerer, and grinned. Sensing something was wrong, the sorcerer looked up, and saw Jack falling from the sky, yelling out some ancient warcry, his katana ready to strike. It was all the sorcerer could to try to parry the blow with his staff, but block it he did, and now, it was just his strength against that of the samurai. “Do you honestly think that you can hope to best the likes of me?” the sorcerer asked. “I, who control the Dead, have more power than you could hope to understand!” “Well I to have a power you don’t understand,” the samurai said. “The Power of Righteousness!” He then managed to twist the staff out of the sorcerer’s hands, and then, with a mighty warcry, swung his sword once more, breaking the staff. At this, energy rushed out of the broken staff, and the skeletons surrounding the two, forming a vortex. Then, Jack saw the sorcerer’s face become pale. “What have you done? That staff is what was controlling them!” “You have used us for the last time!” roared a voice from the vortex. Then, the energy charged towards the sorcerer, creating a flash so bright, Jack was forced to close his eyes, as he heard the sorcerer scream. When Jack opened his eyes, there was no sign of the sorcerer. He looked around, and saw the skeletons walking away, some getting into what were supposed to be their graves. One skeleton walked up to him, picked up the head of the broken staff, removed something from it. “Thank you for freeing us,” the skeleton said. “Because of you and Sir Daniel Fortesque, we may now rest. We want you to have this.” The skeleton gave the object it had taken from the staff to Jack. “If you ever need help, use this to summon us. Walk into a Graveyard and say Volentes mihi in acie, in adiutórium meum inténde. At this, we will come to your side, and aid you in your time of need.” Jack looked at the object, which was a multi-colored disk. “Thank you.” “No, it is us who thank you.” At this, the skeleton walked away. “How do you like that?” Al – Zalam said, as he reappeared before Jack. “The battle is over, and Good has Triumphed!” Jack looked over at Daniel, and saw that the skeletal knight was looking weary, and tired. “Is the magic leaving you as well?” Daniel nodded. ^My time is at an end. I to must return to my rest.^ Jack walked over. “Let me help you then.” A while later, Jack walked out of the cemetery. He stopped, looked back, gazing in the direction of Daniel’s Crypt, and bowed, respectfully. “Whatever your faults, Sir Daniel Fortesque, I’ll let it be known that you are indeed a Hero.” Jack then walked to the village, met up with the headman, and told him that the threat to his village was gone, and that, with some help from him, Sir Daniel had once again defeated Evil. After doing this, Jack walked away, continuing his mission to defeat Aku, and return to his home time. Meanwhile, back in his hidden throne room, Aku had watched what had happened. “So, once again, my enemy has managed to elude death. Personally, what puzzles me is why that one skeleton managed to assist him. Why was he able to remain free of that sorcerer’s control, while others became little more than slaves? Hmm. I must find out more about him. Perhaps I should send another one of my foes after him, like that annoying and rude-mouthed bagpipe-playing haggis-eating Scotsman. Yes, I’ll send him that way, and waken Sir Daniel myself. Muwahahaha!” Expert's Opinion It seems that, while there was a debate on whether or not Jack's Sword could harm Daniel, due to the fact that Daniel is indeed a Hero, but was resurrected through the use of Evil Magic, it's agreed by most of the Experts that Samurai Jack has the Skills, Training, and Experience to defeat Sir Daniel Fortesque. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wolverine (Logan) (by BeastMan14) “You think they love you, Logan?!?” Victor, holding the gaping stump where his arm used to be, limped to the top of the hill, a bloodied Wolverine following him. Wolverine wiped blood and sweat from his eyes as he pursued his oldest foe. Victor had thought he could sneak into the school for one last showdown, but Logan had smelled him coming a mile away. But something was…off. His wounds weren’t healing as fast, and he was getting tired. He never got tired. He started thinking dumb, and now he’s practically gutted Victor. Panting and bleeding, Victor stopped at the top of the hill and fell to his knees. “You’re just a murderer to ‘em! A freak they brought in out of pity!” Wolverine stopped at the top of the hill and looked down at Victor, who had turned his back to watch the sunrise. After all these years, they were finally done. “You’re just a monster like me, Logan. Honestly, look at me and tell me what you’ve done.” Wolverine paused to stare at the sun, then raised his claws and looked at Victor, who stared up at him, eyes full of hate. “I’ve done enough, Creed.” He brought his claws down and- Logan’s eyes snapped open and he was overwhelmed by the smell of death. He retched and staggered to his feet, groaning when he saw the wound in his gut. He took in a moment to breath in his surroundings, and saw that he was standing in a small cabin with at least a dozen shredded corpses sprawled all over the floor. It all came back to him at once. The bastard that zapped him outside of the bar, told him to hunt some samurai to get home, and dumped him in the woods in the middle of goddamn winter. But where the hell did these guys come from? He crouched down and looked at the nearest corpse. Logan had cut him clean in half, at least he thought he did, and he looked…green? Now he remembered. He’d found a whole platoon of these frog-looking guys camped out by this cabin. “Oi! Target practice ‘fore we keel da samurai!” One growled, and then they all came at him. Somehow he managed to carve his way into the cabin, and he must’ve passed out after killing the last of them. He limped to the front door and opened it to see countless corpses, disemboweled, impaled on tree branches, and hacked to death with their own swords. Logan hadn’t fought that hard since…Victor and his cronies attacked the mansion. The day everything went bad. Logan shook the memory out of his head. He was an idiot for thinking about that now. He needed to get out of here. But where was here? He looked down at the wounds on his stomach and legs to see them…slowly…patching themselves up. Those were gonna be a pain in the ass, especially in this weather. Suddenly, a scent popped up. It wasn’t strong, but something about it drove him to start walking. Something told him he needed to follow it if he wanted to get home. TBC Expert's Opinion To be decided. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Horror Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Vigilantes Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Samurai